Raira Academy Love Story
by RuikaNanami
Summary: Shizuo bertemu dengan gadis itu pada hari pengumuman tes masuk. Siapa sih, gadis itu? ShizuoXKanra alias ShizuoxFem!Izaya. Don't like don't read
1. Prologue

Raira Academy Love Story

.

Durarara! Owned by Ryohgo Narita

.

Raira Academy Love Story Owned by RuikaNanami

.

Pair : Shizuo x Kanra ( Shizuo x Fem!Izaya )

ENJOY!

Prolog

"Bosan…"

Pria berambut pirang menguap setelah mengucapkan satu kata tersebut. Biarpun ini hari pengumuman hasil tes masuk Raira Academy, bangun jam 5 pagi tetap saja berlebihan, kan? Oh, sungguh, Shizuo –nama pemuda tersebut– mengutuk berkali-kali saudara sepupunya yang hobi memakai pakaian tradisional jepang itu.

'_Tsugaru sialan…'_

Kemudian Ia menguap untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya dalam 5 menit ini. Yap, intinya sejak jam 5 pagi tadi Ia terus berjalan-jalan tanpa tujuan di sekitar sekolahnya. Tanpa melakukan apapun, tanpa memikirkan apapun. Dan saat ini Ia lupa membawa Ipod maupun Handphone. Semua karena Tsugaru yang menyuruhnya buru-buru, sehingga sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah Ia bahkan tidak bias mendengarkan music atau membuka Internet. Sial. Dan tanpa tujuan –lagi-lagi– Ia berjalan mengelilingi taman di dekat sekolahnya. Dan setelah beberapa kali Ia mengelilingi air mancur disitu, tiba-tiba…

BRUK!

"Aduh!" Shizuo mengaduh saat Ia bertabrakan dengan seseorang di depannya.

"Ah, Maaf!"

"Tidak apa-ap-" Kata-kata Shizuo terpotong ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya. Gadis berambut hitam dengan mata merah berkulit putih susu, dan barang-barang belanjaan yang jatuh berserakan di sekelilingnya. Andai ini dunia RPG atau semacamnya, Shizuo pasti berpikir bahwa seorang malaikat baru saja datang kepadanya. Entah karena memang Ia sedang asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri atau bagaimana, Ia tidak sadar ketika gadis di depannya sudah lari bersama dengan barang belanjaannya. Saat Ia sudah lari lumayan jauh, barulah Shizuo sadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah, Tunggu!"

Tapi terlambat.

Gadis itu sudah lenyap dari pandangan Shizuo.

Shizuo mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Apakah tadi baru saja Ia terbengong karena berpikir bahwa gadis di hadapannya itu manis?

Entahlah.

Tapi yang Shizuo tahu hanyalah bahwa Ia telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada gadis yang bahkan tidak Ia ketahui namanya itu.

~To Be Continue~

A/N:

Huwahahahaha! *ketawa gaje* *dibekep security* Saya benar-benar anak yang bandel! Sebentar lagi UN malah ngetik Fic gaje ini! Huwahahahaha! *geplaked*

Yah, saya pengen coba bikin pairing ini di fandom Indo. Belum ada yang masukin kan? Soalnya pas saya liat fic ShizuKanra di fandom luar.. Walah! Hot banget! Well, ya sudahlah. Mendingan saya nggak usah banyak bacot. Sebelumnya, maaf bila ada typo, misstypo, dan maaf kalo gaje.

Intinya, Mau Review?


	2. Chapter 1

Raira Academy Love Story

.

Durarara! Owned by Ryohgo Narita

.

Raira Academy Love Story Owned by RuikaNanami

.

Pair : Shizuo x Kanra ( Shizuo x Fem!Izaya )

ENJOY!

Chapter 1

Gadis itu berlari sekencang mungkin, menyebabkan rambut hitamnya berkibar. Padahal biasanya pagi buta begini tidak ada yang berjalan kaki di sekitar taman itu. Kenapa hari ini ada? Sekarang Kanra –nama gadis itu– terpaksa mencari alternatif lain untuk melepaskan stressnya. Terutama karena masalah 'itu'

Setibanya di rumah, Kanra langsung membuka pintu rumahnya dan berjalan ke arah kamar ayah dan ibunya. Namun, tepat sebelum ia menggenggam gagang pintu, ia telah dikejutkan oleh suara dua orang yang sedang berdebat.

"Berisik kau, pemabuk!"

"Oh? Berani sekali kau berkata begitu kepadaku, istri penjudi!"

"Kau yang kurang ajar, suami tidak berguna!"

"Memangnya ini semua salah siapa! Bukan aku yang menyuruhmu untuk melahirkan anak brengsek macam Kanra!"

DEG.

Jantung Kanra berdetak sakit. Ia memang sudah terbiasa untuk mendengarkan debatan antara Ibu dan Ayah tirinya yang sudah menjadi sarapan sehari-hari baginya, tapi baru kali ini ia mendengar ayahnya menyebut namanya di tengah perdebatan mereka. Disebut sebagai anak brengsek, pula. Yah, Kanra memang mempunyai hobi aneh seperti mengamati manusia, merawat pisau lipat, dan sebagainya. Tapi tidak pernah dalam hidupnya ia melakukan hal-hal yang membuat dirinya dijuluki 'anak brengsek'. Paling parah juga ia hanya dikatai sebagai 'anak pembawa sial' namun itu juga bukan karena perilakunya, melainkan karena bola matanya yang berwarna merah.

'Oke, jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Kanra. Mungkin saja itu karena mereka berdua sedang mabuk.' Batin Kanra kepada dirinya sendiri.

Tangan Kanra bergerak untuk mengetuk pintu, namun saat itu terdengar suara meja digebrak dengan keras dan kata 'cerai' yang langsung membuat Kanra mengurungkan niatnya dan hanya meletakkan barang belanjaannya di depan pintu kemudian berbalik arah, menuju kamarnya yang juga merupakan istananya. Rasanya malas sekali untuk pergi ke sekolah hari ini. Toh, Kanra yakin ia pasti diterima di Raira Academy. Walaupun memiliki hobi yang tidak normal, Kanra adalah gadis dengan otak yang cemerlang semenjak kecil. Dengan nilai rata-rata yang tidak pernah di bawah angka 9 dalam semua mata pelajaran, tidak mungkin ia tidak diterima di Raira Academy, kan? Apalagi dengan standar yang tidak terlalu tinggi, Kanra berani menjamin kalau namanya akan ada di deretan atas dalam papan pengumuman nanti. Kanra berniat untuk langsung meloncat ke tempat tidurnya dan mencium kasurnya saat ia masuk ke kamar jika ia tidak mendengar suara isakan dari kamar kedua adik kembarnya, Mairu dan Kururi. Ia berhenti sejenak di depan kamar mereka, kemudian mengetuk pintunya perlahan

TOK TOK

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Hei, Mairu, Kururi, aku masuk, ya?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Kanra menghela nafas. Pasti kedua adik laki-lakinya itu sudah mengangguk di dalam kamar, dan berpikir kalau kakaknya itu mempunyai kekuatan supranatural sehinggan bisa melihat tembus ke dalam tembok kamar. Bagaimanapun juga, kedua adiknya itu masih anak-anak yang tidak pantas mendengar pembicaraan macam tadi. Sebenarnya kedua orangtuanya itu ingin anaknya jadi apa di masa depan, sih?

Hening.

Akhirnya Kanra langsung membuka pintu kamar tersebut, dan menemukan kedua adiknya sedang meringkuk di balik selimut. Mereka pasti menangis, pikirnya. Kanra langsung masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintunya, kemudian berjalan ke arah kedua adiknya yang sedang menangis tersebut.

"Onee-chan?" Mairu –sang adik– menoleh ke arah Kanra sambil tetap memeluk dirinya yang sedang menggigil ketakutan karena mendengar kedua percakapan orang tuanya itu. Dua detik kemudian, Kururi –sang kakak– ikut menoleh ke arah Kanra dengan wajah datar meskipun tetesan air mata masih terlihat mengalir darik kedua mata cokelatnya. Kanra mendudukkan dirinya di antara mereka berdua, dan memeluk kepala kedua adik laki-lakinya, berusaha untuk menenangkan mereka.

"Ayolah, anak laki-laki tidak akan menangis, kan?" Namun perkataannya justru membuat mereka memeluk Kanra dan membenamkan wajah mereka kepada dirinya. Dengan senyum kecil yang tersungging di paras menawan milik Kanra, ia membelai pelan rambut mereka.

"Sst... Tenanglah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja..."

"Onee-chan?"

"Kenapa, Mairu?"

"Apakah Otou-san dan Okaa-san akan cerai?" Tanya Mairu dengan nada memelas.

Kanra tersenyum dan membelai lembut kepala adiknya. "Tidak apa-apa kok~ Onee-chan sudah bisa kerja, jadi tidak ada Otou-san dan Okaa-san juga tidak apa-apa~"

"...tidak apa-apa?" Giliran Kururi yang angkat bicara.

"Tidak apa-apa~ Kehidupan kita nanti pasti tidak apa-apa. Kita masih bisa hidup bertiga saja, kan?" Ujar Kanra dengan senyum palsunya.

Alis Kururi sedikit berkerut. Sedikit sekali karena hampir tidak terlihat ada perubahan di wajah datarnya. "...bukan itu maksudku."

"Lalu apa maksudmu?"

"Maksud Kuru-nii adalah, Apakah Onee-chan tidak apa-apa?" Ujar Mairu menggantikan Kururi. Kanra terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia mengecup kening kedua adiknya tersebut. "Sekarang masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun, jadi kalian tidur lagi saja, ya? Lagipula kalian masih libur, kan?" Dan Kanra langsung berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan kamar Mairu dan Kururi setelah mengucapkan "Selamat tidur" dengan suara yang sangat pelan sehingga hampir tidak terdengar oleh mereka berdua. Mairu dan Kururi sangat pahan apa arti dari tindakan tadi. Tindakan tadi menunjukkan bahwa Kanra sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja.

"...Kuru-nii?"

"...kenapa, Mairu?"

"Kuru-nii sependapat denganku?" Kururi mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Sedetik kemudian mereka menghela nafas bersamaan. "Memang Onee-chan terlalu sabar..."

~Kanra's PoV~

Kalian pikir aku tidak bisa mendengarnya, Mairu, Kururi? Aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas ucapan kalian, tahu?

Terlalu sabar, eh?

Kalian salah, Mairu, Kururi. Kalian salah.

Aku tidak sesabar yang kalian kira.

Memang benar, aku sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja. Walaupun aku sedikit senang karena aku bisa tinggal terpisah dari kedua orangtuaku, aku tidak yakin kalau kita masih bisa hidup baik-baik saja bila hanya bertiga. Tapi harus kuakui aku sangat senang jika mereka berdua bercerai. Mungkin saat orang lain bersimpati atas cerainya mereka, aku justru akan melompat-lompat dan tertawa-tawa kegirangan. Tentu saja, aku sudah muak tinggal bersama pemabuk tua dan penjudi. Memamng aku mencintai seluruh ras manusia, tetapi menururtku mereka bukan manusia.

Mereka iblis.

Dan aku terlahir dari salah satu dari iblis itu. Sebuah kenyataan yang bahkan membuatku ingin muntah. Kalau aku terlahir dari iblis, berarti aku juga iblis, kan? Buktinya mataku yang merah darah ini. Ibuku tidak memiliki warna mata seperti ini. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ayah kandungku, tapi menurut foto yang kuambil diam-diam dari album keluarga, ayahku memiliki warna mata emas. Warna emas yang indah, berbeda denganku. Lalu darimana datangnya warna mata merah ini, eh? Barangkali kakekku? Atau nenekku? Entahlah. Ibuku tidak pernah mengizinkan aku untuk mengetahui tentang keluargaku kecuali sepupuku saja. Dasar iblis. Dia membenciku karena aku terlahir dengan warna mata seperti ini. Memangnya aku yang mau terlahir dengan warna mata seperti ini? Asal tahu saja, aku juga tidak bisa bersosialisasi layaknya anak sebayaku karena mataku, tahu? Bahkan aku sering dipanggil menyeramkan oleh teman sebayaku.

Juga sering dipanggil anak yang aneh oleh teman sebayaku.

Anak yang dikutuk.

Anak iblis.

Dan aku berani menjamin saat hari pertama aku masuk Raira, orang-orang disekelilingku juga akan memanggilku itu. Dan mungkin juga umpatan-umpatan yang belum pernah kudengar sebelumnya. Menarik. Aku ingin mendengar apa yang mereka katakan saat melihatku. Sedikit menyakitkan, tapi tak apalah. Toh, apapun yang kulakukan, pasti mereka tetap saja menjelek-jelekkanku. Jadi lebih baik jika aku menjadi aneh sekalian, kan? Biar saja mereka semua mengataiku sepuas mereka. Memang menyakitkan, kurasa inilah jalan terbaik. Manusia memang aneh, tapi justru itu yang membuatku tertarik. Tidak apa-apa aku merasa sakit, sebab mereka semua adalah manusia yang kucintai. Walau mereka semua membenciku.

Walaupun mereka semua menjauhiku.

Walaupun mereka semua mencacimakiku.

Semuanya... kecuali Shinra.

Shinra adalah teman pertamaku, dan juga yang pertama kali membuatku merasa bahwa tidak hanya aku sendiri yang aneh. Orang yang ramah dan murah senyum itu berhasil membuatku merasa lega untuk pertama kalinya. Kalian merasa aku punya perasaan khusus terhadap Shinra? Anggap saja begitu. Memang harus kuakui, diantara semua manusia, dialah yang kuanggap paling spesial.

Entah karena tiba-tiba bangun pagi atau bagaimana, aku menguap. Salahkan si pemabuk tua itu yang menyuruhku untuk membelikan bir untuknya jam 5 pagi. Walaupun aku beruntung, karena aku dapat melihat matahari terbit (aku mencintai pemandangan indah no.2 setelah manusia dan berjalan-jalan di sekitar air mancur (atau lebih tepat jika kalian katakan menari-nari). Omong-omong, aku jadi ingat pemuda yang kutabrak tadi pagi. Pemuda yang kutinggalkan tadi pagi. Jangan salahkan aku karena meninggalkannya, itu karena dia saja yang mematung seperti orang bodoh. Tapi harus kuakui, dia orang yang cukup menarik. Kenapa, kalian tanya? Karena dia satu-satunya orang selain Shinra yang tidak jijik ataupun takut melihat penampilanku.

Mataku yang merah, kulitku yang putih pucat, dan rambutku yang hitam legam ini sering membuatku dikira setan jika aku berjalan-jalan saat malam atau pagi buta. Aku sudah mengira jika dia akan kabur atau memandang jijik kearahku, dan aku sudaj terbiasa karenanya.

Tapi dia tidak.

Dia memang mematung seperti orang bodoh (percayalah padaku, saat itu tampangnya benar-benar seperti orang idiot) tapi ia melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan yang aneh. Tatapan yang terlihat seperti... kagum?

Ah, bodohnya aku.

Mana ada orang yang kagum padaku karena penampilanku? Dan hei, dia laki-laki, tahu? Mana mungkin ia kagum, kecuali jika ia waria. Tetapi tubuhnya atletis dan tegap, jadi kurasa tidak mungkin. Lalu kenapa ia melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu?

Yah, sudahlah.

Yang jelas saat ini aku ingin tidur dan melupakan masalah-masalah yang terus berputar di kepalaku.

~End of Kanra's PoV~

**Raira Academy, 07:15 A.M**

Shizuo menatap papan pengumuman, agak takut bila ia tidak diterima masuk ke sekolah ini. Sekolah ini adalah satu-satunya sekolah yang dekat dengan rumahnya. Dengan takut-takut, ia melirik ke papan pengumuman, dan mencarinya namaku di situ.

'Shizuo Heiwajima... Shizuo Heiwajima... ah, ada! Peringkat 20!'

_Inner_ Shizuo berteriak kegirangan bukan main. Wajar, dengan otaknya yang agak kurang cerdas, ujian masuk ini sudah seperti neraka baginya. Dan hasilnya, Shizuo diterima di sekolah ini dan menduduki peringkat 20 diantara sekian ratus orang. Sungguh suatu keajaiban bagi seorang Shizuo Heiwajima. Tidak sia-sia ia meminta Tsukishima, sepupunya, untuk mengajarinya karena diantara keluarga Heiwajima ialah yang memiliki otak yang paling cemerlang.

Angin bertiup cukup kencang, menerbangkan kelopak sakura yang jumlahnya tak terhitung. Memberi sebuah kesan baru bagi para murid-murid. Shizuo memejamkan matanya, merasakan kelopak sakura yang jumlahnya tidak terhitung itu s bergesekan dengan kulitnya dan bajunya. Perlahan matanya terbuka, dan melihat kelopak sakura berterbangan. Hari ini adalah hari terindah sepanjang masa, pikirnya. Diterima di sekolah ini, dengan peringkat 20, dan bertemu dengan gadis cantik tadi pagi. Tunggu dulu, cantik?

Shizuo menggeleng-gelenkan kepalanya dengan kuat. Tunggu dulu! Ia baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya lalu langsung menganggapnya cantik? Bila si playboy itu ada disini, pasti dia akan mengatakan, 'Kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, Shizuo' dan menggodanya terus-terusan.

Tiba-tiba mata Shizuo menangkap satu sosok. Laki-laki, rambut coklat, berkacamata. Sosok yang Shizuo kenal dengan sangat baik, yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Shinra, tetangganya. Pemuda berambut coklat itu terlihat sedang sangat asyik mengutak-atik Handphone-nya.

"Hei, Shinra!" Seru Shizuo. Namun Shinra tidak sedikitpun menunjukkan respon bahwa ia mendengar seruan Shizuo. Shizuo menarik nafas dalam, kemudian ia berteriak, "Shinra!" Dan masih tidak ada respon. Akhirnya Shizuo berjalan mendekati Shinra dan menepuk pundaknya dengan pelan, membuat Shinra terkejut.

"Oh, Shizuo! Jangan membuatku kaget!" Kalimat itu kontan membuat Shizuo _sweatdrop._ Shinra tidak kaget saat ia berteriak, tapi justru kaget saat Shizuo menepuk pundaknya dengan pelan? Shinra memang aneh.

"Oh, maaf. Kau masuk kesini juga?"

Shinra tersenyum. "Ya, aku memilih masuk ke sini karena suatu tujuan"

"Tujuan apa?" Tanya Shizuo. Dua kata tersebut langsung membuat wajah Shinra memerah.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa, kok!" Shinra berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang merona. "Dan kau masuk kesini juga? Diterima atau tidak?"

"Heh, jangan meremehkanku. Aku diterima di peringkat 20, tahu."

Alis Shinra terangkat naik. "Peringkat 20?"

"Yep." Jawab Shizuo singkat.

Shinra menundukkan kepalanya sebentar, lalu berpikir. "Kau memakai jampi-jampi apa, Shizuo?"

Sebaris kalimat yang seketika langsung membuat Shizuo jengkel. "Hei! Aku ini mengerjakan ujian dengan jujur apa adanya, tahu!"

Shinra tertawa, "Maaf, maaf. Lalu kau diajari siapa?"

"Sepupuku."

"Siapa? Tsugaru?"

"Bukan, kau tidak kenal. Yang penting tadi kau sedang apa? Kau melihat handphone dengan tatapan yang sangat serius seperti itu. Ada sesuatu yang penting?"

"Yah, aku janjian dengan temanku. Dan ternyata ia belum datang, padahal biasanya ia adalah orang yang selalu datang tepat waktu." Shinra menghela nafas, mengingat berapa banyak waktu yang ia habiskan untuk menunggu temannya yang satu itu. "Kami janjian pukul 07:00, namun sampai saat ini dia belum datang."

"Oh? Siapa namanya?"

"Kanra. Kanra Orihara."

"Oh." Jawab Shizuo singkat. "Kalian berdua janjian? Memangnya mau pergi kemana?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar, untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan. Kau mau ikut?"

Dan entah karena ditarik oleh benang merah atau bagaimana, Shizuo menyetujuinya.

~ShizuKanra~

**Kanra's room, 07:00 A.M**

_I'm here, soba ni iru kara. Call me, boku ga iru kara. Trust me..._

Bunyi apa itu?

Oh, rupanya bunyi Handphone Kanra. Ia lupa bahwa ia menyetel alarm pada jam 7 pagi.

Kanra membuka matanya dengan malas, dan mengambil handphonenya. Dan seketika rasa kantuknya hilang saat ia melihat SMS dari Shinra yang isinya kurang lebih seperti ini.

_From : Shinra_

_To : Kanra_

_Subject : Kau ingat, kan?_

_Hei, Kanra? Kau tidak lupa kalau kita punya janji hari ini, kan?_

Kanra menjatuhkan hanphonenya. Ia lupa sama sekali kalau ia ada janji dengan Shinra hari ini.

Jarinya buru-buru menuliskan balasan untuk Shinra, semoga Shinra tidak kelelahan menunggunya.

Kemudian dengan cepat, ia segera menuju kamar mandi, membersihkan dirinya, mengenakan pakaiannya, dan mengambil tas dan handphonenya, kemudian berlari menuju Raira Academy.

Dan entah karena ditarik oleh benang merah atau bagaimana, Kanra berlari sekuat tenaga walaupun ia masih kelelahan.

~ShizuKanra~

Shinra melihat ke layar handphonenya. Ada balasan dari Kanra. Dengan cepat ia membukanya.

_From : Kanra_

_To : Shinra_

_Subject : Maaf!_

_Maaf aku lupa sama sekali! Aku ke sana sekarang!_

'_Sudah kuduga.' _Batin Shinra.

"Maaf, Shizuo. Mungkin temanku akan datang sedikit terlambat. Tidak apa-apa kan menunggu sebentar lagi?"

Shizuo mengangguk. "Hmm." Dan entah karena dorongan apa, tiba-tiba ia bertanya, "Memangnya temanmu itu orang yang seperti apa?"

"Eh? Dia orang yang baik dan manis, menurutku!"

Shinra mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar sekolah, sampai akhirnya ia melihat ada gadis berambut hitam yang menghampirinya. "Hei, Shizuo! Dia datang!"

"Oh? Mana?"

"Yang itu!" Shinra menunjuk ke arah gadis yang berlari mendekatinya. "Kanra!" Teriak Shinra. Yang dipanggil hanya berlari semakin cepat. Dan perasaan Shizuo saja, atau rasanya Ia pernah melihatnya?

Gadis itu berhenti sejenak di depan Shizuo dan Shinra. Kepalanya menunduk dan tangannya berada di atas lututnya. Setelah mengambil nafas, gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya yang seketika langsung membuat Shizuo mematung di tempat.

"Maaf, Shinra! Aku terlam–" gadis itu juga mematung di tempat melihat pemuda yang berdiri di samping Shinra.

_Dan kedua insan itu pun bertemu..._

Pirang bertemu hitam. Mata cokelat bertemu mata merah. Pemuda bertemu dengan gadis. Dan Shinra bingung kenapa mereka berdua langsung saling mematug saat bertemu.

Baik Shizuo maupun Kanra tidak mengerti apa-apa, tetapi yang jelas benang merah takdir telah berhasil mempertemukan mereka berdua.

Sedetik kemudian Shizuo dan Kanra sama-sama berteriak. "Kau!"

~To Be Continue~

A/N:

Yey! Selesai juga! *tebar bunga*

Hweh, lebih dari 2000 kata sendiri? O.O Kok saya nggak nyadar? ShizuKanra memang bikin saya teradiksi, sampe saya nggak nyadar udah 2000 kata sendiri! XD

Terima kasih untuk **REdward**,** Shirasaka Konoe**, dan**narinmaleslogindihppapahXD**yang sudah mereview chapter sebelumnya! Review sudah dibalas di PM! Untuk yang anon, saya balas di sini.

**REdward : **Ya~ Ini saya bawa ShizuKanra ke fandom Indo~

**narinmaleslogindihppapahXD**** : **Ini udah lanjut~ Moga-moga chapter ini bias dinikmati~ (emang makanan?)

Inti kata, bersediakah untuk meninggalka sebuah review kecil?


	3. Chapter 2

Raira Academy Love Story

.

Durarara! Owned by Ryohgo Narita

.

Raira Academy Love Story Owned by RuikaNanami

.

Pair : Shizuo x Kanra ( Shizuo x Fem!Izaya )

ENJOY!

Chapter 2

_Pirang bertemu hitam. Mata cokelat bertemu mata merah. Pemuda bertemu dengan gadis. Dan Shinra bingung kenapa mereka berdua langsung saling mematug saat bertemu. _

_Baik Shizuo maupun Kanra tidak mengerti apa-apa, tetapi yang jelas benang merah takdir telah berhasil mempertemukan mereka berdua._

_Sedetik kemudian Shizuo dan Kanra sama-sama berteriak. "Kau!"_

~ShizuKanra~

Shinra terbingung melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya itu. "Kalian saling kenal?" Dengan cepat Kanra menoleh ke arah Shinra.

"Dengarlah, Shinra! Tapi pagi aku–" Kanra tidak mampu menyelesaikannya sebab Shizuo sudah keburu memotong ucapannya.

"BUKAN! Ini ada ceritanya, Shinra!" Teriak Shizuo dengan wajah memerah. Shinra hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Oke, baiklah. Aku akan dengar ceritanya, tapi nanti. Kita sekarang mau _refreshing_, kan?"

"Ah, oke..." Shizuo melirik ke Kanra, "...dia ikut?"

"Tentu saja, Shizuo." Shinra menoleh ke arah Kanra, "Kanra, kau tidak keberatan jika bertambah satu orang lagi, kan?" Kalimat itu sukses membuat Kanra terbengong sambil mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"... maaf?"

Shinra menunjuk ke arah Shizuo, "Shizuo akan ikut dengan kita. Ah, ya! Aku lupa kalian belum berkenalan!" Shizuo melihat ke arah Kanra, lalu ke Shizuo, dan kembali lagi ke Kanra. "Shizuo, ini Kanra," ucap Shinra sambil menunjuk ke arah Kanra, "dan Kanra, ini Shizuo."

Wajah Shizuo agak memerah memperhatikan gadis di depannya. Kalau dilihat dari dekat, gadis ini sangat manis, seperti kata Shinra. Sementara gadis di depannya terlihat sangat kesal. Tentu saja dia kesal. Bagaimana mungkin acara berduanya bersama Shinra tiba-tiba diganggu oleh makhluk asing yang tidak jelas dari mana ini? Tapi bukan Kanra Orihara jika tidak bisa menutupi rasa kesalnya itu.

Tidak lama kemudian wajah Kanra yang kesal berubah menjadi seringaian licik. Dan detik itu juga, Shizuo merasakan firasat buruk. Sepertinya malaikat yang ia lihat tadi pagi sudah berubah menjadi setan.

"Shizuo, ya~ Jadi bolehkah aku memanggilmu Shizu-chan~?"

Dan tampaknya firasatnya benar.

Malaikat itu telah tiada. Yang tersisa hanya setan dengan seringaian licik di sini.

Shizuo tersenyum, kemudian berkata, "Baiklah, jika kau memperbolehkanku untuk memanggilmu _kutu_."

"Hei, hei!" Shinra mencoba melerai mereka berdua, "Kanra, jangan pancing amarah Shizuo seperti itu! Dan Shizuo, jangan bersikap kekanak-kanakan! Kita ini kan mau bersenang-senang, jangan bertengkar, dong!"

"Dia yang mulai duluan." Ucap Shizuo dan Kanra bersamaan. Dan keduanya kembali terlibat dalam perdebatan.

"Kenapa aku yang mulai duluan?" Shizuo menggeram, "Kau yang duluan memanggilku Shizu-chan!" Kanra mendengus pelan.

"Kan aku bertanya boleh atau tidak," Kanra melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, lalu kembali membuat raut wajah kesal, "Kau bisa menjawab tidak boleh, lalu aku akan mencarikan _pet name_ lain untukmu. Atau otakmu tidak bisa memproses sampai ke sana~?"

"Kau–"

"Stop!" Shinra akhirnya berteriak. "Bisakah kalian berdua bersikap lebih dewasa? Sudahi saja perdebatan ini, dan lebih baik kita bersenang-senang!" Shinra menarik tangan Shizuo dan Kanra, "Ayo, kalian berdua minta maaf satu sama lain!"

Kanra mendengus pelan, "Oke, oke, aku minta maaf. Aku hanya sedang _bad mood_." Ia menjulurkan tangannya, "Jadi, maafkan aku, oke?"

Shizuo terlihat salah tingkah. Bagaimana tidak, gadis yang tadi ia kira iblis langsung berubah menjadi malaikat kembali dalam sekejap. Jadi, dia ini malaikat? Atau iblis? Ah, sudahlah. Yang penting hentikan perdebatan dan maafkan gadis cantik di depannya itu. Cantik, eh?

"A-ah... ya, maafkan aku juga." Ucap Shizuo dengan wajah memerah. Dan wajahnya semakin memerah ketika ia menyambut uluran tangan gadis itu. Kulitnya benar-benar halus dan lembut. Dan Shizuo sangat yakin wajahnya semerah kepiting rebus sekarang. Sementara Kanra terlihat kebingungan. Tadi Shizuo terlihat marah, sekarang wajahnya jadi merah. Laki-laki yang aneh.

"Dasar aneh," Kanra tertawa kecil. "Tapi kau menarik, jadi tak apalah." Dan perasaan Shizuo saja, tapi apa tadi suara tertawanya benar-benar terdengar merdu di telinga Shizuo?

"Jadi, kita mau pergi kemana, Shinra?" Tanya Kanra.

"Hmm..." Shinra membolak-balik halaman majalah di tangannya. Tunggu... sejak kapan ada majalah di tangannya? Yah, sudahlah. Lupakan saja. "Bagaimana kalau ke _cafe_ baru? Katanya disana ada _cake_ yang enak."

Seketika Kanra langsung antusias. "Cake? Kau serius, Shinra?" Tanya Kanra dengan penuh antusias. Wanita memang tidak pernah lepas dari makanan manis.

"Ya, _Chocolate cake_."

"Kalau begitu kita ke sana sekarang!" Dan Kanra menarik tangan Shizuo dan Shinra tanpa memperdulikan mereka setuju atau tidak.

~ShizuKanra~

Sepanjang jalan Kanra terus mengoceh tanpa henti. Tentang ootoro, tentang kesukaannya kepada manusia, tentang bagaimana asal-usulnya ia menyukai manusia, dan hal-hal lainnya. Sejujurnya, Shinra maupun Shizuo tidak keberatan dengan semua itu. Senang malahan. Entah Kanra menyadarinya atau tidak, tapi Kanra memang punya suara yang menenangkan. Mengesampingkan kelainannya, Kanra adalah gadis yang manis. Dan fakta itu tidak henti-hentinya membuat wajah Shizuo memerah.

"... jadi karena itulah aku menyukai manu–" Kanra menoleh dan mendapati bahwa kedua pria tersebut membuat reaksi wajah yang aneh. Shinra terlihat seperti bingung dan kaget, sementara wajah Shizuo tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila. "Shinra, Shizu-chan, kenapa kalian?"

"Ah... tidak, hanya..." Shinra menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya, "Kanra, kau jarang berbicara sebanyak ini di depan orang asing."

Dahi Shizuo berkerut. Orang asing, katanya? Heh, dia pikir Shizuo baru mengenal Kanra semenit yang lalu atau bagaimana?

Tapi bagaimanapun juga, ia baru mengenal Kanra tadi pagi, jadi tidak bisa protes juga. Dan itu juga kalau peristiwa tadi pagi itu dihitung sebagai perkenalan.

"Eh? Hanya perasaanmu saja, kok! Aku bicara seperti biasanya~"

"Tapi kau tidak pernah menceritakan asal-usul tentang bagaimana kau suka pada manusia kepadaku, juga tentang... Yah, pokoknya hal semacam itulah!"

Kanra terdiam sejenak, berpikir. Rasanya ia bersikap biasa saja. Memang ia merasa sedikit lebih rileks karena ada orang lain selain Shinra yang mau berinteraksi dengannya, tapi rasanya ia tidak seribut itu. Tiba-tiba Kanra tersentak, menyadari apa maksud Shinra.

"Shinra..."

"Ya?"

"... kau mau bilang aku cerewet?"

Raut wajah Shinra langsung berubah menjadi panik. "B-bukan! Aku cuma mau bilang kau agak sedikit... yah, ribut." Shinra menjulurkan tangannya ke depan wajah Kanra, sebelum gadis itu protes. "Tunggu, jangan menyela dulu. Aku mau bilang kau sedikit ribut, tapi bukan dalam arti negatif!"

Alis Kanra terangkat naik, "Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, itu bagus kalau kau mau lebih terbuka pada orang lain," Shinra menyenggol Shizuo dengan sikutnya, "Shizuo, aku benar kan?"

"E-eh? Y-yah... menurutku sih benar." Ucap Shizuo dengan tergagap.

Kanra mendengus pelan, "Ya sudah. Tapi tidak akan kumaafkan kalau kalian mengejekku cerewet."

"B-baiklah. Saya mengerti." Dan Shizuo langsung terkejut saat mendapati tiba-tiba gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya. Kemudian perlahan-lahan, senyum gadis itu mengembang, dan... gadis itu tertawa lepas. Walaupun tidak mengerti kenapa Kanra tertawa, Shizuo yakin wajahnya pasti semerah lobster sekarang. "A-ada yang salah dengan perkataanku?"

"Oh, tidak! Tidak salah! Hanya..." Ucap Kanra di tengah gelak tawanya, "Shizu-chan, terlalu formal! Hei, aku bukan tuan putri atau semacamnya, tahu?"

"O-oh... maaf."

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?" Kanra tertawa kembali, "Shizu-chan, kau benar-benar aneh!" Ucapnya seraya menepuk pundak Shizuo.

Sementara Shinra harus terbengong sambil ternganga melihat Kanra untuk pertama kalinya bisa seceria itu bersama orang lain selain dirinya.

~ShizuKanra~

"Terima kasih atas makanannya," ucap Kanra seraya tersenyum. "Aku tidak tahu kalau Shizu-chan suka makanan manis juga."

"A-ah? Ya, begitulah..." Shizuo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dalam hatinya, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa berbicara dengan biasa saja di depan gadis itu.

Sementara Shinra menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah menanyakan 'kalian berdua saling kenal?' dan sejenis itulah. Sebelum Shinra bertanya lebih jauh, Kanra sudah memotong terlebih dahulu.

"Kami tidak saling kenal, Shinra." Kanra menyesap _lemon tea_ yang dipesannya, kemudian melanjutkan, "Shizu-chan dan aku tadi pagi bertemu karena kecelakaan."

Sebelah alis Shinra terangkat naik, "Kecelakaan? Bisa kalian ceritakan padaku?"

"Terlalu memalukan untuk diceritakan. Itu juga tidak penting." Sergah Shizuo cepat. Shinra dan Kanra hanya menatap Shizuo keheranan. Tapi tidak lama kemudian, Kanra kembali tersenyum. Benar-benar pria yang menarik.

Kanra mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Shizuo dan menahan dagunya dengan kedua tangannya, "Aku boleh tanya sedikit, Shizu-chan?" dan Shizuo hampir saja tersedak jus jeruk yang ia pesan. Shizuo panik. Entah dia bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kanra tanpa tergagap atau tidak.

"B-boleh," dan ternyata Shizuo masih tergagap.

"Tenagamu kuat?"

"Hah?"

"Aku tanya, kau punya tenaga yang kuat?"

"L-lumayan."

"Sekuat apa? Benda macam apa saja yang bisa kau angkat?"

"E-euh..." Shizuo mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya, dan tertuju pada suatu benda. Sebuah _vending machine_ berwarna merah. "Kalau _vending machine _yang di sana sih, aku bisa mengangkatnya."

"Bisa?"

"Ya, begitulah."

"Dengan mudah?"

"Menurutku sih mudah."

Kanra tersenyum lebar. Setidaknya ada yang bisa membantunya jika 'orang itu' datang ke rumahnya. Dan mengingat tentang 'orang itu', senyum kembali memudar dari wajah Kanra dan ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Shizuo panik. Kenapa gadis itu tiba-tiba lesu? Apa ia berbuat sesuatu yang salah? "O-orihara?"

Kanra kembali mendongakkan wajahnya, dan mengembungkan pipinya. "Jangan panggil aku 'Orihara', Shizu-chan. Panggil saja 'Kanra'. Apa susahnya, sih?"

Oke, sekarang gadis itu tiba-tiba kesal. Dan Shizuo semakin tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Shinra mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu kepada Shizuo, "Kanra tidak suka jika dipanggil dengan nama marganya. Catat itu." Shizuo mengangguk kecil tanda mengerti.

"Baiklah, er... Kanra?"

Kanra tersenyum lebar, "Bagus! Dan jangan pernah panggil aku 'Orihara' lagi, ok? Cukup sa–" Kanra menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Oke, pokoknya jangan panggil aku 'Orihara', mengerti?" Shizuo mengangguk.

_I'm here, soba ni iru kara. Call me, boku ga iru kara. Trust me, mou nani mo..._

_Handphone_ Kanra berbunyi. Dengan cepat Kanra mengambilnya dari tas miliknya, dan melihat layarnya. Ada SMS, dari Mairu dan Kururi.

_From : Mairu & Kururi_

_To : Kanra_

_Subject : Cepat pulang, Onee-chan!_

_Onee-chan, sudah lihat pengumumannya, kan? Kalau sudah, cepat pulang, Onee-chan! Ada masalah gawat di sini!_

Masalah? Hanya kondisi yang benar-benar gawat yang membuat kedua adiknya itu mengirimkan SMS padanya. Dan, gawat. Ia tidak sempat mengecek apakah namanya tertulis di papan pengumuman atau tidak tadi.

"Shinra!"

Shinra baru mau meminum jus jeruk yang dipesannya saat Kanra tiba-tiba berteriak. "Kenapa?"

"Kau mengecek pengumuman tadi, kan? Ada namaku atau tidak?"

"Tadi? Ada, kok. Peringkat 2, di bawah namaku. Memangnya ken–"

"Kalau begitu aku pulang sekarang!" Kanra memasukkan barang-barang miliknya dan mengeluarkan uang dari dompet merah miliknya, "Maaf, tolong bayarkan bagianku, ya!" Kemudian Kanra menunduk dalam-dalam, "Maaf, Shizu-chan, Shinra! Aku tidak bisa mengobrol lama-lama! Sampai jumpa besok!"

Sementara Shizuo dan Shinra terus memperhatikan Kanra berlari sampai akhirnya ia menghilang di tikungan.

~ShizuKanra~

"Kuru-nii..."

"Hm?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa kita memanggil Onee-chan pulang? Dia kan paling anti sama orang itu..."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kita harus memanggilnya sebelum 'orang itu' bertindak di luar kendali."

~To Be Continue~

A/N : Akhirnya! Selese juga chapter ini! Bravo! *tebar bunga*

Shizuo : Padahal katanya lagi galau kemaren...

Ruika : Kemaren iya, sekarang udah enggak.

Izaya : Kenapa lagi di cerita ini aku jadi cewek?

Ruika : Loh? Yang di sini masih Izaya kalo gitu... *ngeluarin tongkat sihir* Abrakadabra! Jadilah Kanra!

Izaya : *berubah jadi Kanra* Hoi, elu ngapain sih, Ruika!

Tsugaru : Udah, udah... jangan berantem.

Delic : *gantiin author* Halo, readers! Di chapter depan aku muncul, loh!

Ruika : Jangan spoiler woi!

Tsugaru : Omong-omong, kenapa Ruika udah nggak galau?

Ruika : Fufufu... sebenernya... aku udah resmi dinyatakan LULUS dari SMP! Banzai! *tebar bunga*

Tsugaru : Oh, selamat kalau begitu. *ngasih selamat, yang lain diem*

Ruika : *pundung di pojokan* Yang ngasih selamat cuma Tsu-chan doang... T^T

Ya, sudahlah. Abaikan pembicaraan gak jelas di atas. Bersediakah meninggalkan review?


End file.
